In The Land Of Shadows
by monkeygirl66
Summary: Ever wondered what inspired Eragon's poem at the Agetai Blodhrelm? This is it. Please read, rate and enjoy! :
1. Chapter 1

**In The Land Of Shadows.**

In the Kingdom by the sea.  
>In the mountains, mantled blue.<br>On frigid winter's final day  
>was born a man with but one task;<br>To kill the foe in Durza.  
>In the land of shadows.<p>

* * *

><p>Carvahall. No one who lived there thought anything interesting would ever happen there. Until, one day. Selena returned home. Pregnant with Brom's child.<p>

"Garrow, I am so sorry for the pain this must cause you. You are my brother, and I resent bringing my dear child to you. He will be hunted. He is more special than you know. I can do nothing more for him, other than leave him here. In your care. I wish for you to bring him up a your own. You may tell him he is your nephew. " Selena was crying by the time she finished.

"Selena, what do you mean? You can't leave! We just got you back...after all these years! You must stay, and see that your son has the right start in the world" Garrow was confused. Here was his sister, after 10 years, no letter or contact. And she was just running off! How could she leave her son?

"Garrow. I must leave him. If the empire find out who he is, they will capture him and enslave him. Like -"

"Like who?" Secretly, Garrow wondered if she had been kidnapping innocent children and turning them over to the Empire. No! Selena wouldn't do that...would she?

"You must never tell him this. Like his half brother. Murtagh."

"I swear. Well, if you're going.." The atmosphere was so awkward. Garrow, not a man of many words, had nothing to say to his sister. She had committed a terrible crime. Whoever the bastard child was, he was going to have a hard life. Garrow presumed it to be this child. This child with his deep brown hair and his eyes, blue as the mountains surrounding them.

Selena, overcome at such a trying birth, only hours before, slowly wondered down the path. She couldn't believe that she was giving up her son, the son of the man she loved, for the good of Alagaisia. It was selfish the think it. As one day, Eragon would grow up to be a fine ruler. With such powers, he could (and would) overthrow king Galbatorix.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's such an interesting chapter. I'm going through the poem, so I had to start with Eragon's birth. I hope you will continue reading, as the chapters can only get better from here...:)<strong>

**No beta at the mo, but would appreciate having one! :D**

**Love from the Monkys, kept in my wardrobe...;)**


	2. Chapter 2

_Nurtured by the kind and wise,  
>under Oaks as old as time,<br>__He ran with deer and wrestled bear,  
>and from his elders learnt the skills<br>to kill the foe in Durza,  
>In the land of shadows.<em>

* * *

><p>"Eragon? Where have you ran off to? ERAGON?" Roranwas seriously annoyed. Here he was, trying to show his little cousin how to hunt, and all he did was run off, looking for flowers or some wild beast that would probably kill him. A beast that (if it did hurt him) Roran would have to kill. And, as much as he hated to admit it, he wasn't much of a hunter.<p>

Sure he'd been learning since he was 8. But even now, at 14 he didn't have any more skill than back then. It was all he could do to hit the animal, let alone kill it!

"Eragon! If you run off one more time..." Where the bloody hell was that boy?

"Here I am! I just wanted to climb the tree...It was so big! I climbed it like a ladder, and I got to the top!" His voice sounded so proud. It would be a shame to have to introduce his to the world of death at such a young age.

"Eragon, your Un- uh, _father _wants you to learn how to hunt. It's so important that you do. One day, when you have a farm, a wife and children of your own, you'll have to teach them how to hunt. Now, knock the arrow like I showed you."

Eragon did so. He looked with pleading eyes to Roran's face, so he gave the younger boy what he wanted.

"Perfect! Now, slowly, pull the arrow back...good...now release!" Then Roran got a surprise. For Eragon had shot the arrow almost dead center.  
>Roran narrowed his eyes. "You've been practicing..." Eragon looked sheepishly at the floor and nodded. "Who with?" As if he didn't know. The only other person who had patience enough to cope with the Question-Asker-of-the-Year was..<p>

"Brom. He said one day, I might actually want to hunt." Eragon stared at the moss covered ground. He figured Roran would come out with his usual "You should be glad I'm helping you! No one else would!" speech...till Roran started laughing.

"Ha ha! The old man's right! I'm not the best, and you should have someone who can actually kill an animal. You should train with him now. How about, I walk you down to his hutch with you, while you ask?" Roran could scarcely believe he was saying it, but the family needed one good hunter.

Of course Brom said yes. The more time he got to spend with his precious son, the better. But he wasn't to know that. Eragon would know in the time to come.

* * *

><p>"Steady. Eragon, quiet! That deer can probably hear you a mile off! Hold the arrow steady. Good. Now...Fire!" With Brom's constant nattering in his ear, it was hard for the young hunter to focus. But he did. And he shot the doe right in the chest. Not bad for the 3rd try!<p>

"I got her! I got her!" Eragon yelled excitedly. He was just thrilled he didn't have the shame for going home with nothing while Brom had deer and rabbits galore!

"Eragon. Don't let death excite you. We need to gut her, then skin her as soon as possible, so she doesn't rot."

After getting himself covered in blood, he could understand why some people were vegetarians. But, living in the Spine, he need the nutrients...

* * *

><p><strong>Another verse down! :D<strong>

**This one was harder than the first...it required more thinking. To make it work.  
>Very happy with the reviewers from the last chapter! And Thanks to you lot, for reading! :D<strong>

**Enjoy, Shannon. xoxo **


	3. Chapter 3

_Taught to spy the thief in Black,  
><em>_When he grabs the weak and strong  
><em>_To block his blows and fight the fiend  
><em>_with rag and rock and plant and bone  
><em>_and kill the foe in Durza  
><em>_In the land of shadows._

__**A/N I can't actually think of an interesting story for this one. As hard as I try, it eludes me. So if you have anything, let me know! And yes, I'm sorry for uploading this as an authors note. But I really do have difficulty writing this chapter! So I'll get on with the others and let you decide :D**


End file.
